


I Am The Very Model

by Guinevak



Series: Scrap Bag [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Microfic, Prompt Fill, roleplaying games, there's always that one jerk from drama club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Points for effort, darling.
Series: Scrap Bag [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636882
Kudos: 16





	I Am The Very Model

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "natural born LARPers".

"You use _dolls_?" Double Trouble drawls. They pick up the She-Ra figure, toss it in the air and catch it, and hand it back to Bow with a condescending flash of teeth. "Well, I guess that's better than _no_ immersion."


End file.
